


Revenge is sweet.

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off of 'Yellow or Blue?' by DoritoSenpai</p>
<p>What if Bill had gone to Reverse Falls after Will had come to Gravity Falls? To see exactly how 'bad' this dimension was, and to see how the blue version of himself would like the golden version going to his dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is sweet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doritosenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritosenpai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yellow or Blue?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033447) by [doritosenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritosenpai/pseuds/doritosenpai). 



> If you're reading this doritosenpai, I'm x-firelight-x from tumblr. I thought I'd create a sort of spin-off, it's just an idea I thought of. If you want this taken down, I will take it down. It's basically a fan thing of the fanfiction.

Two weeks.

 

It had been two _weeks_ since the blue demon had intruded on _his_ dimension. The alternate version was slowly taking his place, he knew it. _His_ Pine Tree would now pay more attention to the blubbering mess rather than his boyfriend. It was annoying Bill. 

 

This was _his_ dimension, and he won't let a snivelling, weak, _pathetic_ version of himself take it away. **But,** Pine Tree wouldn't let the gold demon hurt the blue physically, or emotionally. At least not directly. So the former of the two demons was at a crossroad. He could leave the other demon be, he could even go against his boyfriend or he could wait and find the best way to punish the demon. 

 

There were disadvantages to all of those. The first, he wouldn't get his revenge and he'd bask in his anger, only being able to let go when he goes out into the woods (Or when he's slamming his boyfriend on the bed, but that doesn't need detailing). The second would be that Pine Tree would give him the silent treatment for satan knows how long, and the third would be that the perfect plan could take ages to find. Bill growled, deciding to go with the third option and called out to Dipper, motioning upstairs as Bill had anger he needed to release.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had taken a few more weeks, but the idea finally came to the demon. He was doing his share of help around the house (He was only doing it as his boyfriend said he had to or no kisses or cuddles, once his boyfriend had even threatened to stop letting the demon have sex with him, _that_ got the demon up straight away) and he dropped the plate he was cleaning back into the sink as his golden eye flashed as an idea popped into his head.

 

_He'd go to his alternate's dimension for a while and see how the blue demon likes it._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had taken about another week to set things up. Bill had to get all his spells sorted out, even going as far as using a colour spell to make himself look like Will in that dimension. That had only taken about a day and a half (even Bill had to do his research). Bill then had to wait for the perfect moment to 'storm' away so he could go.

 

He was sweeping the shack when he heard Dipper laughing. He looked up to see a smiling Will and _his_ Pine Tree laughing his head off, leaning onto the blue demon for support. Bill was fuming; he broke the sweeping brush as he was gripping it too tightly, and not only that, his hands were alight with blue flames. He dropped the broom and swiftly walked away, a fire in his non-existent heart. He grinned as he was part-way in to the woods, he could now get his revenge.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The golden demon fell out of the portal, face planting the floor in front of the tent of telepathy. He groaned, _not the little southern punk._  He got up and decided to walk around, bumping into the one and only, _Pacifica_. She was pushed behind a smaller boy, the white hair instantly recognisable. _Gideon._ The kid looked up, his eyes darting at the demon dangerously before recognition sparked.

 

"It's Bill. G. No need to worry." Pacifica stated, walking around the southern kid. Bill stared down, one eyebrow lifted.

 

"He doesn' look like Bill tah me. He's gold."  Gideon pressed, stressing over the demon's appearance. Bill chuckled, so the kid _was_ smart in this dimension. The chuckle seemed to take both of the kids back. They looked at each other, confused and Bill did a little spin.

 

"Change is good. Have you seen the Pines?" Bill said, scanning the kids faces. They looked even more confused.

  
"Bill, you know we're the Pines.... did the Gleeful twins give him amnesia again?" The _blonde_ said, looking towards her cousin worriedly. Bill smacked his forehead mentally, he forgot this dimension was opposite and he forgot to use the spell.... _Oh well! It doesn't matter!_

 

"No, they didn't. I'm getting mixed up is all. Anyway, ta-ta kids! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold byeeeeee!" The demon said before disappearing, teleporting to the tent of telepathy. He stepped into the tent and was immediately slammed onto the floor, the figure above him squeezing his throat.

 

"WHERE THE _HELL_ WERE YOU?!" The figure (now known as a girl from her screeching voice) pulled out a knife and pressed it against his throat, it replacing her hands. He chuckled, smirking up at the figure who was still dark in the light. A few footsteps sounded out in the room before stopping.

 

"Mabel." That one word had Bill's head flying as the figure got off of him. He _knew_ that voice. That _voice_ was Pine Tree. And obviously, the woman was Shooting Star. He grinned as Dipper stepped close to him and grabbed his hair. The grin didn't leave the demon's face as he was yanked up into the air by his hair. The male twin seemed a little confused as the demon was golden and he had a really creepy grin on his face as Dipper inflicted pain on him. Dipper knew that his hair was Bill's weak spot, and yet he had a grin on his face from the pain. Dipper quickly shook away the thoughts and his glare hardened.

 

"Who are you?" His glare was deadly and his words were cold. Bill's grin stretched, he figured it out. But Bill wouldn't give in.

 

"I'm Bill Cipher, and you're Burnt Forest." Dipper looked taken aback as he processed that this was _a_ Bill and he knew the nickname _his_ Bill had given him. Dipper growled and slammed the demon back at the floor.

 

"What did you do with the real Bill Cipher?" The twin hissed in the demon's face. Bill's grin became impossibly wider.

 

"I am the real Bill Cipher. Just not from this dimension." The demon hummed, his grin still intact as Dipper pulled him up and slammed him back down, creating a loud bang.

 

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Bill?" Dipper growled, shaking the demon with every word. Bill rolled his eye and pushed Dipper off of him with magic and the two got up one after another, the demon being first up.

 

"Although I like pain, that was getting boring. I didn't do anything to your demon, anyway. He was trying to get away from you in the first place." Bill said, faking checking his fingernails from boredom. Just as Dipper was going to open his mouth and speak, Bill continued.

 

"But he keeps trying to take my Pine Tree - my version of you - and I do not appreciate that. Although, whatever you did to him makes him scared of me so it's a plus for me." The demon's eye flashed red at the first part, but by the end he was chuckling. Dipper himself growled at the thought of his Bill trying to be with someone else.

 

"Ah well, down to business. I came here, because I wanted revenge on him for intruding on my dimension. Besides, you want him back, don't you? So, I'll help you into my dimension and back if you take your demon back with you....... deal?" The demon's hand lit up in blue flames as he outstretched it to the human.

 

"Deal."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mabel sighed as she went looking in the forest for the gold demon. Dipper hadn't seemed to notice the disappearance as he was getting a magic lesson from Will, but the demon had been missing for over an hour. She walked around, not finding him anywhere and she heaved a sigh,  _what would she tell Dipper?_ She wrapped her arms around herself and trudged back to the shack, mentally preparing herself to tell her brother that his boyfriend was missing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dipper just waved off his sister when she told him, telling her she was worrying too much and he'd be back soon. But, as Dipper lay in bed that night, Bill didn't return. Bill's warmth was vacant the whole night and when Dipper woke up that morning, he went to Mabel and said that the demon had never not been there at night during their whole relationship. Mabel nodded and they began a plan to find him.

 

Where  _was_ that demon?


End file.
